


Поцелуи — самый бюджетный способ провести вечер

by pouringmorning



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: Для Ривер это уже старая традиция: оставаться после очередного приключения на верхнем ярусе консольной, устроившись вдвоём на белом кожаном диванчике. Для Доктора это едва зародившаяся привычка, но он ей всё же предаётся.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Поцелуи — самый бюджетный способ провести вечер

Губы Доктора на вкус отдают шоколадным коктейлем, который он так нахваливал на ярмарке. Приторная сладость даже глушит её собственное кофейное послевкусие. ТАРДИС до сих пор прячется в одном из переулков, не замеченная никем в разгар праздника, а они прячутся в ней. Для Ривер это уже старая традиция: оставаться после очередного приключения на верхнем ярусе консольной, устроившись вдвоём на белом кожаном диванчике. Для Доктора это едва зародившаяся привычка, но он ей всё же предаётся.

Через пару-тройку десятков встреч он испытает её впервые, и не поймёт, и, наверное, не поцелует на прощанье. Ривер держит ладони в своей любимой позиции — поверх его сердец, но теперь отнимает одну из рук и отчаянно запускает в его волосы. Мягкие тёмно-русые пряди рассыпаются под её пальцами, и она бережно пропускает их сквозь, прижимаясь к Доктору не так уверенно, как позволяла себе с его более старшими версиями, но всё так же пытаясь в нём потеряться.

Он отвечает, опуская руку к её бедру и сжимая, чтобы удержать рядом, и остаётся только сейчас.

Со стороны Ривер поцелуй невольно становится более фанатичным, и Доктор поспевает за её темпом пару минут, прежде чем мягко провести ладонью выше и аккуратно обвернуть вокруг её талии. Он замедляется — уже не только для того, чтобы редко вдохнуть, — и мягко убеждает её сделать то же самое.

Ривер отстраняется, думая, что он хочет именно этого. Доктор с пару секунд тянется за её губами, заставляя что-то внутри неё сжаться от нежности. Неровно дыша, она поднимает на него глаза и натыкается на прелестную картину: его бледно-зелёные глаза кажутся почти чёрными, припухшие губы измазаны в её помаде, волосы в беспорядке.

Они едва успели сравнить свой опыт от ярмарки, когда начали целоваться. Доктор сказал какую-то нелепость, и Ривер потянулась к нему, цепляясь за воротник пиджака обеими руками, и прижалась к губам. И он не возражал ни тогда, ни последующие минут семнадцать, ни теперь — лишь слегка вопросительный и выбитый из привычного самодовольного дурачества взгляд.

— Не заскучал? — хрипло усмехается Ривер. — Довольно однотипное занятие.

Он ещё довольно молод, в конце концов. И она вполне в состоянии понять, если эта версия Доктора не собирается весь вечер целовать её на диване в ТАРДИС.

Ривер прекрасно знает, что дальше поцелуев дело сегодня не зайдёт. Первый раз с ней для Доктора был три встречи назад. То есть, для того, что сейчас перед ней, только три встречи вперёд.

_— Ты уверен? — Чёрт, она хотела бы не спрашивать и просто насладиться отсутствием несогласия. Но Ривер не в состоянии так поступить с ним и никогда не поступит, помня, что это взаимно. — Ты даже ещё не знаешь, кто я._

_И не скоро узнает. Тем не менее, с их прошлой встречи стоило выучить, что Доктор дошёл до той точки, где ему достаточно просто её._

_— Знаю, — шепчет он, ловя её за талию и не давая слезть с себя. — Ривер Сонг, хранительница моего доверия._

_Ох, она не видит себя со стороны, но может предположить, насколько сейчас её глаза большие и полные любви._

Ривер смотрит и сейчас так же, потому что ещё не готова отпустить. Отпустит, если он скажет это сделать, но будет не готова. Голова слегка кружится, и её взгляд то и дело возвращается к губам Доктора, и там, где до этого были его руки, сводит с ума их отсутствие.

— С тобой ничего не бывает скучным, Ривер Сонг, — усмехается он, по излюбленной привычке вытягивая её полное имя.

Медленное осознание, что _отпускать не придётся_.

Ривер издаёт короткий смешок, поводит плечами — мол, стараюсь — и тянется, стремясь занять прежнее место между рук Доктора. Он ловит её и, судя по быстро краснеющим щекам, впервые берёт лицо Ривер ладонями. Его лицо скрашено таким трепетом, что она даже не ощущает горечи бега времени, слегка склоняя голову и тыкаясь носом в его руку. Доктор быстро целует её, а потом отводит голову назад, чтобы сказать:

— К тому же, это не совсем однотипное занятие. Мы не обязаны целоваться только в губы.

Ривер выгибает бровь, анализируя фразу, и Доктор краснеет в этот раз сильнее, но всё же бросается доказывать свою теорию.

— Вот, — сообщает он, оставив смазанный поцелуй на её скуле.

Она обхватывает его запястье, затем скользя по его руке, чтобы повторить изгиб его пальцев и вернуться к прежнему положению, крепко цепляясь. Доктор замирает на секунду, но, быстро поняв, что Ривер побуждает его к действиям, а не наоборот, довольно улыбается.

Он целует снова, в этот раз оставляя целый узор на её щеке и линии скулы. Наклоняет голову, спустив поцелуи на нежную кожу ниже, где начинается шея. Ривер пытается придумать какую-нибудь ремарку, но вскоре откидывает эту идею, не желая, чтобы Доктор прекратил. Он же переплетает их пальцы окончательно, опуская их сцепленные ладони на леденящую поверхность дивана, а вторую руку смещает к волосам. Его пальцы путаются в кудряшках Ривер, случайно потягивая их и тут же тревожно замирая, — так привычно. Доктор приподнимается и целует её в висок, ненадолго задерживаясь в таком положении; выходит даже покровительственно.

Этот маленький жест смущает их обоих.

А затем он встряхивает головой, избавляется от наваждения и продолжает, прижимаясь губами к линии роста волос и завершая череду своих действий неловким поцелуем в макушку. Кудри Ривер щекочут его щёки и нос, заставляя фыркнуть и приземлиться обратно на диван.

— Твои волосы невозможны!

— Тебе нравится, — дразняще выдавливает она сквозь горящие лёгкие.

— Как может быть наоборот? — искренне смеётся Доктор.

Ривер не выдерживает и вновь тянется к его губам. Доктор отпускает её пальцы и крепко обнимает обеими руками, пока она скользит языком ему в рот. На ближайшие пять минут они потеряны для Вселенной вновь; даже отголоски ярмарки, всё ещё снующей и беснующейся где-то за синими дверьми больше не касаются слуха. Ривер видит только вспышки под закрытыми веками, в своей яркости и красочности подобные ночному небосводу.

Она выводит пальцами круги по спине Доктора, и когда замечает это, то превращает их в галлифрейский — самый сподручный язык для разговоров касаниями. Она чертит благодарности и эквиваленты теплоты и улыбки, повторяя раз за разом сложные и простые конструкции. Доктор замечает и мягко отстраняется, чтобы вернуться к своему предыдущему занятию.

Он засыпает лицо Ривер поцелуями, и она прекрасно знает, что это если не ответ на её полупризнание, то как минимум принятие. Прикрывает глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям, и не перестаёт думать, что находится дома.

Доктор проводит согнутым пальцем под её подбородком, заставляя приподнять голову. Ривер удивлённо открывает глаза.

Он наклоняет голову и целует открывшуюся ему шею. Частые, долгие поцелуи заставляют Ривер снова зажмуриться, и с её губ срывается тихий стон. Доктор замирает, впервые слыша её голос таким живым и податливым, а потом, наверняка покраснев, пытается повторить успех. Учитывая, какой он талантливый, выходит на «ура». Ривер улыбается, даже не задумываясь об этом.

Когда его горячие губы накрывают пульсирующую вену на её шее, она громко втягивает в себя воздух, мешая это действие с очередным стоном. Доктор усмехается, обдавая кожу тёплым дыханием, и Ривер почти вздрагивает, запрокидывая голову. Он повторяет своё открытие раз за разом, целует вновь и вновь, а потом снова касается щеки, из-за чего Ривер распахивает глаза.

Всё плывёт, и она смотрит на Доктора без сил, машинально подаваясь ему навстречу.

— Видишь? — произносит он севшим голосом, который она так любит слышать. Не убирая руку с щеки Ривер, он большим пальцем дотягивается до её носа и проводит по его кончику. — Совсем не однотипно.

— Определённо.

Доктор вместо ответа улыбается так ярко и в то же время почти влюблённо.

Ривер снова берёт его руку в свои и целует сначала запястье, безошибочно находя губами пульс, затем костяшки пальцев. Он почти зачарованно следит за её действиями, с трудом веря в их реальность.

— Ривер, — вздыхает Доктор, но конец фразы глотает, теряет где-то, заменяя впечатлённо-удивлённым взглядом.

Она только копирует его улыбку: _«Знаю»._

И искренне не понимает, что помешало им добраться до спальни прямо сейчас. Секунды скользят дальше, и они провели здесь уже с добрых минут сорок, бесстыдно целуясь. Ривер приоткрывает рот, находясь на грани того, чтобы неосторожно предложить что-то, или пошутить, или сделать что угодно, но вновь закрывает, запрещая себе забыть о том, что не сейчас.

Рука Доктора до сих пор в её, и он замечает время на перевернутых наручных часах. В его глазах зажигаются детские огоньки.

— Ривер! Через три минуты Салют!

Ну конечно.

— Мы должны там быть, — встаёт он, утягивая её за собой. — Это ведь единственный праздник такого масштаба на ближайшую полусотню парсек, и — более того — Салют Миллиона Огней бывает всего один раз в двести тридцать лет!

— У нас есть машина времени, — напоминает Ривер, усмехаясь и едва поспевая за ним.

Доктор на секунду оборачивается, недовольно цокая языком.

— Не порть антураж, дорогая.

Кто бы говорил.


End file.
